


Problemas Adolescentes

by bear_sweet19



Category: mi mundo
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_sweet19/pseuds/bear_sweet19
Summary: Este trabajo puede que no sea del gusto de todos, pero en él quise expresar mis sentimientos, no les pido nada mas que respeten la historia y serán muy bienvenidas las criticas constructivas y pues, si no les interesa mi historia, quiero agradecer de igual manera por hacer el intento de leerla.Muchas gracias a todos





	Problemas Adolescentes

saben puede parecer un poco destructivo, pero sentir que todo lo que haces no tiene ningún futuro, que pese a todo lo negativo que puede dictar tu mente mantienes aquella sonrisa en la cara y lo que causa mas dolor es que la gente siga preguntando ¿Como es que puedes andar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara? ¿Acaso nunca estas triste?, bueno señoras y señores, les presento la pregunta del millón. Bueno, para confirmar sus sospechas, sip, muchas veces me encuentro tan triste que no se como plasmo aquella sonrisa en mi cara.

Vivir siendo la persona que siempre sonríe por todo, no es malo, pero tampoco es lo mejor. No voy a decir que mi vida es un asco, porque no lo es, vivir con pensamientos negativos y luchar contra ellos, es algo con lo que la gente lucha diariamente, pero no puedo ser tan egocéntrica como para adjudicar mi negatividad, como el problema mas grande del mundo. Existe un montón de realidades en el mundo y cada persona, familia, pareja, niños, ancianos, tienen dificultades y muchos de ellos se guardan todos sus males, haciendo la vista gorda, para cuidar al otro.

Puede que ese sea mi caso, me preocupo durante la mayor parte del día por el otro, por si mi hermano le falta algo para el colegio, si mis papas tomaron sus pastillas, si hay que comprar pan para la once, si mis papas están muy preocupados o molestos por algo, y pues como ultimo me dedico por mi. Como deduciran esto lo hago para no pensar tanto en lo que moleste y que tarde o temprano estalle aquello frente a mi.


End file.
